7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal is for a new training program entitled ?Training the Next Generation in Respiratory Science? that capitalizes on our major local strengths. Historically UCSD had two T32 grants, one in Physiology (primarily gas exchange and exercise) and one in Pulmonology (primarily pulmonary hypertension). Over time, the field of physiology has evolved to solve new problems and in our view is not ?dead?. We remain focused on the importance of integrated function and systems biology and thus we use the concepts of physiology as an integrator across respiratory science studied at multiple levels. While we view our science as cutting edge, we pride ourselves on the fact that our trainees do not just focus on a single molecule or gene or receptor but rather keep in mind the importance of integrated function. We propose to continue our collaborative arrangements with Drs. Frank Powell and Atul Malhotra, current Chiefs of the Divisions of Physiology and PCCMS, respectively, as Multiple PIs. Training in respiratory science at UCSD has evolved considerably since Dr. Malhotra?s arrival as he brought in new strengths in sleep science as well as in critical care. Thus, we have expanded the research opportunities to prepare trainees for participating effectively in team science and continually renewing their approach to novel research questions that will arise during their careers. However, to improve the quality of mentoring, we also removed less effective mentors while adding more RO1-funded preceptors and formalizing the levels of faculty participation based on success in research training and current research funding. For example, UCSD now has considerable strength in Pediatric Lung Disease (e.g. Victor Nizet, Gabby Haddad, Rob Knight, Jim Hagood). Thus we made Pediatrics a major focus of our efforts which also addresses the national shortage in this area. We utilize individual development plans, overseen by the MPIs, Preceptors and senior advisors, for all of our trainees to accommodate people with diverse backgrounds and different research interests. We promote collaboration between MDs and PhDs, insure that everyone has experience and competency in multidisciplinary research, and insure all of our trainees have a strong foundation in physiological approaches that provides a clinical context for research problems studied at any level. We promote cohesiveness, team spirit and a unique identity for our trainees via common activities involving all of our trainees and mentors such as weekly scholarly activity meetings (SAMs), our Lung Investigator Group, and quarterly retreats. We are committed to a training program that includes every phase of academic career development, from ?cradle to grave? including developing junior faculty into independent investigators, and even improving the mentoring skills in our most senior faculty. We also remain committed to diversifying the next generation of respiratory scientists as demonstrated by our long-term track-record and recent recruitments. The lack of a robust pipeline for multidisciplinary researchers who can apply modern integrative approaches to problems in respiratory science is a crisis, but it is a challenge that we are well-qualified and anxious to address.